Everything Falls Apart
by ShowTime
Summary: Naruto's been having dreams lately, and can't get them to stop. But, does he really want them to? How bad is a dream, anyways? It's not like they can kill, right? Anal, Angst, COMPLETE, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, Yaoi


**Disclaimer: They run circles around the king without a crown - by the by, Fair to Midland rocks. Moving on, welcome to this (hopefully) wonderful NaruSasu fic. I don't own any of these things (except in my mind, ahaha...), and I'm not making money off of it... someone please tell me why I write this stuff for free. T_T  
AN: Anyways, enjoy, and review! Because you can't enjoy a story without reviewing, and you can't review a story without enjoying it, it's just physically and emotionally impossible.  
Also, if you're interested in any of my other non-Naruto writings (original writings), on FictionPress, author name is YagamiLight user ID 632789  
**

* * *

The small bed groaned in protest as the two bodies occupying it ground harshly together, barely maintaining a steady rhythm. One of the teens, his head capped with a riot of blond hair, cried out as his dark-haired partner angled his hips and rocked forward, touching places inside of him he never knew existed. A pale hand snaked its way around the blond's hips, fisting the turgid, leaking cock nestled between strong, tanned thighs.

Another strangled moan ripped through Naruto's throat as the pale teen swiped his thumb across the head of his cock, covering it with a generous amount of precum that was found leaking out of the tip. Blond cheeks flared red in embarrassment at the sounds that were coming out of his mouth; his body betraying him as he unconsciously squeezed his internal muscles as the pad of his thumb swiped across again.

Sasuke ground his teeth as his cock was tantalizingly squeezed by Naruto's muscles; the pressure inside of him rapidly multiplied every time the blond boy called his name.

"S-Sasuke... Ahh! Ngh!" The boy choked out as his hands gripped the sheets of the bed in a death-lock.

Sasuke's hips cracked down faster than ever, pistoning in and out of Naruto's tight bottom, which seemed to grip his cock in all the right places, eagerly urging him to cum inside of him. "Naruto.. I-!" he started, feeling his balls raise higher as they prepared to fire their loads. "I love you!" he finished, emptying volleys of white fluid inside of his tanned lover.

Naruto's head shot up out of bed, his face frozen, a hint of his canines appearing as he let out a strangled cry. His hips lifted up, humping the air while he emptied his load inside his boxers, coating the right side of them in his sticky seed. He groaned and shuddered as he palmed his erection with one hand, milking the last bit out of his cock. He ran his other hand through his spiky yellow hair as the aftershocks of his orgasm slowly receded from his body. He shook his head, his cloudy blue eyes grew more focused as the grogginess of sleep wore off further. He glanced about his bedroom and sighed, looking down to the growing damp spot on his thin white bed sheet. "Fifth time in the last two weeks," he mumbled in a soft voice. He clenched his fist in determination while he turned his gaze towards the Team 7 photo on his nightstand, zeroing in on one particular person. "I will bring you back, Sasuke."

Nodding to himself, satisfied that his morning ritual was now complete, the blond swung his tan legs out from his bed, gathered his bedsheet while he stood up, and threw it in the laundry basket on his way out of the room.

Naruto made his way to his kitchen, his movements automatic as he set up his favorite meal. He leaned his strong frame against the kitchen table, chewing on his thumb while he waited the three minutes for his ramen to cook. He shifted, his eyes briefly scanning the room, when they came across the calender, the 20th of September, with a star next to it. _Looks like Team 7's mission assignment is today,_ he sighed out loud. _If it's another boring, stay-close-to-the-village-type mission, I'm going to go insane._

* * *

_Thwack thwack thwack_**  
**  
"HEY! Tsunade-baachan!"

_Thwack thwack thwack_

"Tsunade-baachan!"

_Thwack thwack thwac-_

The was flung open by a very busty - and angry - woman; honey-brown eyes bore into the young teen that, seconds ago, was rapping happily on her door. Naruto flashed her a bright smile as he walked by her. She likewise returned the smile, and promptly swatted the back of his head with two fingers, sending him flying across the room and slamming into the Hokage desk, sending papers flying everywhere.

Naruto groaned, rubbing the back of his head and holding his midsection gingerly as the Kyuubi chakra in his body began to heal two of his bruised ribs. He watched in uneasiness as Tsunade took her time in reaching her desk and, after a slight pause, sat down.

"I'm surprised you're being so quiet.. for you, that is." Tsunade said, interlocking her fingers and resting her chin on them as Naruto kept his gaze firmly on her. "And you're more than an hour early."

Naruto shifted restlessly, his hands resting on the back of his head as the small wave of Kyuubi chakra receded from his ribs. "I wanted to talk to you about the mission. I wanna go alon- oh! When did you get this?" The young ninja moved towards Tsunade's liquor cabinet and snatched up a bottle of Green Leaf sake that sat on the edge. "Ah, I love this stuff! And there's a note..." Naruto trailed off, then looked up at Tsunade, a stunned expression on his face.

"Give me that!" she demanded, moving swiftly from her chair towards her prized liquor collection. She took the bottle from Naruto's grasp and stalked back to her desk. "You're too young to love this stuff! You're only 15, brat!"

"And you're too old to love that sort've stuff," he retorted, dodging a paper weight that buzzed dangerously past his head and into the sheet rock of the wall behind him. "But I'll give you props for that note," he grinned. "Congratulations, Koharu Utatane, on 14 years of sobriety."

Tsunade hid her smirk as she poured herself a drink and drank a hefty portion from her glass. "So, as to this mission your team will be assigned to. There seems to be a small group of bandits that are molesting a local town to the north. I think it'll do Team 7 some good to work on an easy mission after taking down Kakuzu and -"

"Oh come on! That mission was almost a month ago! And Konohamaru's group could practically do this one! Why do you need to send us?" Naruto asked, jutting his lip out as he pouted while crossing his arms.

"If you would have let me finish," she glared, "you would have known. Akatsuki is getting more brazen.." she paused at the blank look Naruto gave her. "Ballsy. They're getting more ballsy in their attempts to go after you, so it would be best to keep you inside the country, and as close to the village as possible."

"I don't want to go on some stupid mission with four other people to some stupid small town where I'll be watched 24/7 and.. and...wait!" Something dawned in Naruto's mind and his blue eyes grew wide with excitement. "That's it! Tsunade-baac.. er, sama! Don't you think Akatsuki would be waiting for that?" Naruto said, watching as Tsunade downed her second drink, yet her body language still showed she was focusing her attention on what he was saying. "Staying in the village would be too predictable, but so would sending me out on some boring mission in a small town with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sai, and Yamato-taicho!" Naruto began pacing back and forth in an effort to displace all the energy that was building up inside of him while he forged on to win his point. "So! I think you should send me off on a one-man mission, something where I could be gone for a week or so and Akatsuki would never find me. What do you say? Please, Tsunade-baachan?"

Tsunade sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. _It's way too early to be doing anything other than gambling, drinking, or sleeping,_ Tsunade thought to herself. She looked at the young man before her. Whether or not she'd like to admit it, that's what Naruto was becoming. Of course he could still be an energetic pain in the ass.. hell, when wasn't he? But ever since running into Sasuke at Orochimaru's compound near in Grass Country and playing a large role in Kakuzu's death, he's been growing more mature by the day. "Alright, brat. You want a solo mission? So be it. It'll be a five day mission, go pack your things and meet Aoba at the West Gate. He'll get you filled in, so hurry up, you leave in thirty minutes."

"THANK YOU TSUNADE-BAACHAN!" Naruto yelled, already running down the hallway and on his way to his apartment.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to end up regretting this?" Tsunade murmured as she idly swirled the sake in the bottle.

* * *

Naruto paused on the path for a moment, stretching his muscles a little. He had left Konoha early that morning; now, half a day gone, he needed a quick rest. The autumn leaves - brilliant splashes of yellow, orange, and red - rustled in the wind. He breathed deep; the sweet autumn air played on his senses of taste and smell, energizing him, causing a small shiver to run down his back, through the bottom of his feet, and shot to the tips of his fingers. He glanced around, satisfying himself that no one was in the area, and then moved! Focusing chakra into his legs, he shot off down the path, the leaves and trees blending and blurring together into a speed-mottled medley of color as he coaxed his shinobi-trained muscles faster and faster.

Something caught his eye that brought a mischievous grin. There, not even thirty feet away, lay a large, piled mound of leaves, just begging to be jumped on. He was a ninja, trained in serious arts, but he was also fifteen. With one powerful surge of chakra to his lower limbs, the blond leaped through the air, a loud battle cry leaving his lips as he crashed upon the pile in a corkscrewing explosion of orange and black and blond that sent leaves flying wildly in all directions. He emerged laughing, dry leaves crackling with every movement, sticking out every which way from his head down to his toes.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" A deep, male voice sounded off, causing Naruto to jump out of the once-neat leaf pile and cease his antics.

Naruto gaped and stuttered, fumbling for words as the tall, broad shouldered man came closer. "I'msorryIjumpedinthepileIdidn'tknowtha-"

"Lis- I, I don't care. I don't care, and I don't have time for your petty excuses." The man said, glancing at the leaf hitai-ate. "I worked my ass off over the last couple hours building the pile up, and I have much better things to do with my time then to have to rake all over again!" He bit out harshly, glowering while crossing his arms, showing he wasn't going to put up with any potential back talk. "You do whatever it is you have to do to get this cleaned back to the way it was, or I'll go to Hokage-sama herself and humbly request you get put on patrol duty for the rest of your career! You got that?!"

Naruto sighed through his nose in defeat, then nodded, reluctantly taking the rake the man offered and began his punishment.

* * *

A pair of feet touched soundlessly to the ground as the figure moved in a quick manner towards the only Inn in the small town. Dark obsidian eyes scanned the area once more before heading inside. Sasuke went over his rendezvous once more in his head. He was to meet with Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu at the town of Delano, near the Fire Country's border with the Rain Country, which was also in close proximity to the Grass and the River Country. He flicked his head so as to move his long, dark locks of hair from his field of vision as he entered the Inn. There were rumors from a reliable source, according to Suigetsu, that both Kisame and Itachi were somewhere near in that region.

Sasuke chose to take a brief respite from his teammates, surrounding himself with the bare minimum amount of people while he started to systematically shut down every emotion except for one: his burning hatred for his bastard of a brother. No, that was way too good a term for him. It was more like...

"Sir?" The lady said again, finally drawing Sasuke out from his dark brooding. "Can I help you?"

"I need a room." he said detachedly.

The lady blinked, offset by his cold demeanor. "O... Okay, certainly, right away."

Sasuke received his key and promptly made his way towards the staircase leading to the second level, when a loud, familiar voice reached his ears. Sasuke repressed his chakra, although, it was more out of instinct than anything else. It's not like the blond idiot would notice when he was more focused on getting a room for the night. _A one track mind_, Sasuke mused internally, _nothing else matters when he's focused on something he wants._

"So!" the blond boomed loudly, "what do you guys have to eat around here?"

* * *

Naruto stretched his tired body out and splayed across the cool sheets of the bed, feeling the tension in his body give way as he practiced his meditation - thanks to Tsunade's constant nagging. He was naturally able to block that out, but once Jiraiya suggested he should take it up, he decided to give it a shot. He started by closing his eyes and taking large breaths of air through his nose, down into his stomach, then out through his mouth. Naruto slowly sunk deeper into his meditative state, heightening his senses to the point where he could hear the grasshoppers chirping softly outside, he could feel the soft glow of moonlight that shown through his window, and he could hear the faintest sound of creaking wood in the hallway that stopped just outside his door.

The door opened, and with lightning quick reflexes, Naruto threw his kunai at the intruder's head, who managed to dodge it despite the darkness. In a flash, he was out of his bed and racing towards the intruder with rasengan at the ready when a familiar smooth voice washed over him.

"Naruto..." it began, the smugness evident in the voice, "always one to attack first and ask questions later."

"S-Sasuke.." Naruto said, his voice quaking.

Sasuke stepped out from narrow doorway and into the pale moonlight near the bed, snatching what little breath Naruto had left right from him. He stood, his eyes flashing red for the briefest of moments, so quick that Naruto swore it off as the light playing tricks with him. A small, almost invisible smile crept up onto his lips as he noticed Naruto's eyes drinking him in, the blond's tongue unconsciously dragging across his dry lips.

Sasuke made his move, and in two steps he was face to face with his former friend and rival. His obsidian eyes connected with bright blue, and he had to bite back a chuckle of irony. The impulse faded quickly as Naruto leaned his face in towards him, and Sasuke mirrored his movement, his lips meeting the blond's halfway, in a simple, chaste kiss.

Naruto inhaled Sasuke's scent, his body shuddering as they deepened the kiss. Naruto brought his hands up from Sasuke's back to his hair, fisting the dark locks and pulling him even closer towards him as his lips mashed the Uchiha's.

Sasuke was quick to respond to the action, his hands taking purchase in Naruto's hair, pulling on it enough to make the teen growl, and then bit at his bottom lip before sucking on it tenderly.

Naruto broke away, panting heavily as sweat dripped from his brow. He looked at Sasuke, who, to the untrained eye, seemed none the worse for wear except for the fact that his hair was sticking every which way. But Naruto knew him better than anyone else. He could sense the faintest blush across his delicate features, the smoldering desire that hid - almost perfectly - behind his eyes. He knew how to get past Sasuke's mask. With renewed vigor, his lips sought out Sasuke's again, but met with air. The teen opened his hazy blue eyes slowly, and was met by an unexpected soft kiss from his rival. _Finally,_ Naruto thought as he began increasing the intensity of the kiss; just as soon, Sasuke pulled back again with the same arrogant smugness on his face.

Sasuke watched, smiling as Naruto ground his teeth in frustration and growled out his name. He moved, wrapping Naruto up in a fierce hug while sliding his thigh in between his legs and ground up against him. He smirked as the boy went rigid, taking the opportunity to gain the upper hand once and for all as he slid his tongue inside Naruto's mouth, gracefully rubbing against his wet appendage, which quickly responded to the welcomed intruder.

Naruto fought back a whimper as Sasuke's hard length strained against him and whose tongue continued to keep dominance over him. The taste of his tongue was a panacea that made his whole body grow stiff with pleasure, a fever of anticipation began swarming inside of him as it finally dawned on him. His most precious person, the one that he always cared about more than anything else in the whole world, even more than being Hokage, was acknowledging his love for him. A small, single trail of wetness leaked out of the corner of his eye as a groan of approval made its way through Sasuke's throat and into his own. This is what he had been dreaming about all along. From day one. He finally felt complete, a whole. Two souls that dared not to be apart for a minute longer. This... was love.

"Naruto," Sasuke drawled out slowly, his breath ghosting over the younger teen's erection. Sasuke looked up at Naruto from between his tone legs, meeting his eyes, which were near bursting with indescribable amounts love and lust and happiness. It shook him for a brief moment, and then Naruto smiled a genuine, heart-felt smile, filling his body with a strong warmth. Sasuke looked back down at the length of his former teammate and gently took in the crown, swirling his tongue around the head while he inhaled the musky teen scent of arousal.

Sasuke worked his hands in between Naruto's thighs, kneading the muscle as he bobbed slowly just past the head, creating a light, teasing suction that drove Naruto wild. With a audible smack, his length fell from the confines of Sasuke's mouth, the former whining pitifully. Sasuke took ahold of the saliva coated member and pressed it against Naruto's stomach, keeping it out of the way as his mouth found the two nuggets hanging below. He mentally patted himself on the back when more noises erupted from Naruto's throat, evidently enjoying the loving treatment Sasuke's mouth and tongue gave every section of his sack.

Naruto felt a churning deep inside of him as Sasuke's lips reconnected with his cock. He watched intensely as the dark-haired shinobi fervently devoured him, and threw his head back in a cry as he was completely swallowed up by Sasuke's hot wetness. His hands twitched, grabbing ahold of anything they could grasp as wave after wave of pleasure shot through his groin and through the rest of his body. His balls ached as they pulled up tight to the base of his cock while Sasuke continuously manipulated his throat muscles and tongue to bring him off.

Sasuke felt Naruto's cock grow rigid inside his mouth, and, with a few hard sucks, his rival emptied himself into his awaiting mouth while unleashing a loud cry, flooding him with his essence as his body twitched, his knees almost buckling from the great amount of pleasure that wracked his body.

Moments later, Naruto dazedly found himself with a mouthful of his cum, which Sasuke generously poured into his mouth while his tongue joined his in a loving, hungry kiss, one which left both boys panting against each other.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, placing light kisses across his face and down his neck, "hold still for a moment."

Naruto nodded lazily, lolling his head to one side as Sasuke continued to pepper him with kisses. He felt something press against his ass, but, so lost was he in ecstasy, it didn't register as anything worth his attention. That was, until, it went _in_.

"G-Gah! S... Sasuke!" he cried out softly, his blond bangs falling in front of his eyes as Sasuke's slicked digits began pumping inside of him.

"Shhh..." Sasuke murmured, swallowing up any potential cries of protest his rival as his lips found his again, effectively shutting him up. He let Naruto's tongue enter his mouth for the first time that night as he curled his fingers up, pressing lightly against the boy's prostate. The words "Oh God" and "Sasuke" were the only ones he could make out. Interchangeable, in his opinion.

Sasuke moved back, feeling a slight disconnect as his lips left Naruto's, and took ahold of his own length, applying a good portion of lubrication to it. He gazed at the teen laying in front of him, his cock twitching at the sight before him. A disheveled mess of blond hair, barely concealing his scorching blue eyes. The strong, slender muscles from the many thousands of hours of training. The sun-kissed skin that paused at his waistline and down to the top of his thighs. He was gorgeously beautiful.

"You're staring," Naruto said in a soft whisper.

"Oh," he responded, a light blush adorning his soft white features. They stood still for a moment, before Sasuke finally moved and placed himself at the entrance of his friend.

With a terse nod, Sasuke plunged in, his cock immediately being wrapped in a tight warmth as it worked past the tight ring of muscle and finally bottomed out inside of the blond. His balls rested against Naruto's ass for only a brief moment, before pulling out ever so slowly, making both boys moan. He didn't give Naruto much time to get used to it as he shallowly began thrusting, but, figuring Naruto to be a somewhat decent ninja, he'd expect him to acclimate quickly.

Naruto flung his legs up above Sasuke's shoulders and groaned as Sasuke drove even deeper inside of him, filling him up further. A pool of warmth spread across his midsection, but he wasn't yet satisfied. "I-Is this all y-you got?" He said, a hint of a challenge in his eyes as they met Sasuke's smoldering dark coals.

The Uchiha growled out uncharacteristically and slammed sharply against the blond, watching as the teen's face scrunched up in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Ughn, bast... ard," he heard Naruto groan, which further intensified his efforts as his hips started thrusting in and out and a dizzying speed.

Every nerve was on fire inside Naruto's body as Sasuke pummeled his ass, his strong, hard cock bringing him waves of euphoric pleasure. His blue eyes opened, drinking in Sasuke's strong aura. His beautiful, ethereal features, the way his bangs moved when he thrust, and the caring, compassionate side - even though he tried to bury it - that lay deep within him.

Sasuke leaned down and captured Naruto's lips with his own, surprising the blond. His voice cracked as he yelled out, the pleasure of Sasuke ramming inside of him combined with the loving, searing kiss Sasuke gave him was more than he could handle. A strong, thunderous climax, crashed through him, vibrating his whole body with pure bliss. Sasuke could feel the blond's chakra levels spike in the throes of his orgasm, his ass clenching and unclenching rhythmically around his cock, the tender flesh wrapping in a warm, tight fit around it, goading him to reach completion. With a soft groan, Sasuke finally succumbed to the cresting waves of pleasure that splashed and exploded inside of him, igniting the fuses of pleasure in his body as he released torrent after torrent of fluid inside of the blond teen, so much so that it started to leak out down his ass and onto the sheets.

He finally collapsed on top of him, Naruto's arms immediately coming around to circle and embrace him. They stayed there, together, panting and groaning. Their bodies buzzing with the aftershocks of orgasmic pleasure. Naruto nuzzled his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck, his body tingling with warmth, love, and acceptance as he kissed him. "I'm glad you're back, Sasuke." he whispered lovingly.

Sasuke leaned back a bit, his warm pools gazed emotionally at his friend. "I love you, Naruto."

Naruto gasped, the wet sound of metal piercing flesh and bone echoed throughout the room. His blue eyes widened in shock as the cold, sharp kunai slammed forcefully into his chest. The weapon traveled through his jumpsuit and into his chest cavity, puncturing his left lung. Naruto blinked once, a look of stunned disbelief etched upon his face while the kunai sat protruding from his chest. The boy screamed as the kunai was ripped out, his pleural cavity becoming lacerated, causing his lung to collapse. Hot firey pain pulsed inside his chest, then spread throughout his 15 year-old body. His feet kicked against the bed in a feeble attempt as he desperately tried to breathe in oxygen.

He coughed, sending red, frothy liquid everywhere, some of which speckled onto Sasuke's pale, emotionless features. "W-W-Why?" he breathed out weakly, and tensed as another horrendous round of pain shot through him and ripped up his insides. His bound hands gripped the sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white. The blond-haired shinobi looked down at his growingly fatal wound, then towards Sasuke as a feeling of cold dread began to slowly creep into consciousness. Images of fighting to protect his friends from Zabuza, from Deidara, and from Kakuzu came rushing back to him. Images from saving Sasuke and Sakura.. and practically the whole village from Gaara ran by him. Images of him and Shikamaru, laying back and watching the calm white clouds on a sunny blue day. His dreams of being Hokage, of saving his friend, all sped by him in a blink of an eye. He wheezed, the wave of fear that he had felt at the beginning slowly began to ebb away as things started getting darker. He could barely make out Sasuke's features in front of him, and slowly but surely he began feeling immensely tired. His legs felt like lead weights, and his hands slowly released their death-grip on the bedsheets.

Dark obsidian eyes looked onwards into his once best friend's orbs as they slowly dimmed, his breath growing shallower and more ragged by the minute as Sasuke waited for the inevitable.

"I..-" Naruto started, then hacked up more dark red blood onto Sasuke's shirt collar. "I... still love... you..." the last part was just above a whisper, and dissipated quickly in the still room. His once vibrant blue eyes faded to gray, a small smile of peace appeared on his face.

Sasuke finally stood up from the bed and wiped his kunai off on the sheets. "No," he said as he placed the kunai back in his holster, "you were in love with an illusion."

* * *

**Author Notes: Well, hopefully you enjoyed it. I wanted to get this out (as I've had in the works for over 2-3 years) before this arc ends in Naruto. While I do hope that possibly Sasuke can still be redeemed, this fic kind've plays on the fact that, maybe the idea that Naruto has of Sasuke on his head is more of a built up illusion than what Sasuke really is anymore, you know?**

**Please, tell me what you think. I love reviews, so, yes, reviews, please? I'll be your love slave for life. Or I'll give you twenty bucks. Your call.**

**By the by, as I'm sure a few people may get wrapped up in, when Naruto was thinking about his love for Sasuke, and the next thing you know Sasuke is on his knees in front of him, that was to show just **_**how**_** wrapped up he was. I really hate to point things out like that, I like you all to figure it out on your own, or come up with something you think is right, but I just wanted to point that out, because.. just because. Now review or die ;D**


End file.
